


his honey.

by mothjon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Corruption!Martin, Jon is not having a good time, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Season/Series 01, but he will once he realises he has like a 1000 boyfriends now, he's a hive of bees now, or should I say like martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothjon/pseuds/mothjon
Summary: After a long week of resilience, Jane ends up getting to Martin within his little apartment.Now having embraced his new companions, he seeks to embrace the one man that plagued his thoughts for so long.
Relationships: Jonmartin - Relationship, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	his honey.

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen up, this is the first fanfic I've ever released to the internet so you all be kind as this baby takes flight

That statement was always a mistake, Jon broods, far too late. He should have never had Martin go and investigate it. He should have just had him stay put and bring him drinks. Be there to give him shy but heart-warming smiles. His warm, _human_ smiles that – once annoyingly – were able to squirm their way past the cold walls Jon built. He can’t help but think on how foolish he was to ever retaliate to that.  
  
He’s always been a fool, he continues to chide, as he backs away from the absolutely not human being in his office’s doorway. He thought of how stupid he’d been to not see the warning signs of what was happening to Martin. Especially since the soft man had spent months living at the institution, and Jon barely left it in all that time.  
  
_He could have done something_ , he cursed to himself, absorbed so much in his own self-flagellation that he nearly missed his own name being called out to him so fondly.  
  
He dared an actual good look at the thing – the _man_ – _**Martin**_ – and shakily let out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding in all that time.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the smell, as he gasped air back in. Martin oozed honey from some of the new and many hexagonal holes in him; the waft of the sickening sweet smell being thick and overwhelming even from across the big distance between them. It reminded him of chocolate that would leave a bad acidic taste at the back of your throat – the kind that begged for you to puke – but so much worse. Like it was oozing and itching in you; clinging and crawling down past your throat to get to your stomach, and even your lungs as a little treat.  
  
He didn’t have time to be truly sick as he saw the way Martin looked at him, almost manically in adoration.  
  
“Jon! Jooon! We’re sooo happy to see youuu~” he _buzzed_ merrily.  
  
“W-…we?!”  
  
Martin takes a few more steps towards Jon, his faced filled with far more love than Jon is used to receiving… something that only managed to frightened him.  
  
“Martin?! What?!!” Jon managed to splutter out.  
  
Opening his arms wide, Martin laughs giddily as a swarm of bees crawl out from an ungodly amount of holes that covered his body now. Even the buzzing of those insects felt affectionate and warm in the worst of ways, before swiftly making their way over to Jon.

  
Jon gasps sharply before slamming both hands over his mouth, remembering statements similar to this where that just became another gap _they_ could worm into. He stumbled backwards until he collapsed onto his cluttered desk, groaning into his palms as he hurt himself on it.  
  
The bees make their way over to his body with a startling speed, only slowing to gently borrow themselves into his long loose hair and underneath the surface of his clothes. Jon makes sure his hands are also covering his nose before squishing his eyes shut as tears threaten to form. He can’t help how much he’s shaking, just waiting until the bugs start making a home in him, too.  
  
But the pain of being carved into never comes – as the insects slowly stop moving over him, seeming to be comfortable now – as he feels two hands covering his own and his cheeks. He wants so desperately to open his eyes, see what’s going on, but he doesn’t dare to with how shocked still he is.  
  
He hears Martin start cooing and shushing him so closely to his ear, the near constant hum of the bees now vibrating as gently on his skin as Martin held him. He wanted to puke and scream and swat them all away.  
  
“Oh Jon… our sweet Jon… we aren’t going to hurt you. Not you.”  
  
Jon hates himself for the little whimper that comes out of him at that, with tears now prickling his eyes. It’s too much, it’s all too much-  
  
“We love you so much. SO, so much. Jon… please…”  
  
His face tightens up just listening to Martin and his warped voice. His eyes scrunch up more, his eyebrows and nose hurting at his efforts to stop any crying.  
  
Martin stayed close to him for awhile, just being close, holding Jon in his hands.

Letting out a sigh of contentment, he finally pulled back a little and slid his hands down to Jon’s biceps. His tone came out in a way that almost sounded human again, as exasperated as it was,  
  
“Really, Jon. I didn’t put anything in you. You’re… not mine or any of my kind’s to claim. Not in a way that wouldn’t kill you, anyway… and I would never, ever, do that to you.”

  
Jon opened his eyes wide at that, searching in Martin’s, desperately for comfort, before seeing the hole in his left pupil. He suddenly forgot how to breathe – his heart pounding heavily in his throat – but couldn’t look away. Martin brought one hand up to wipe away at the tears that now fell, as some of the bees made their way to help smother any more that may come.  
  
After a few more quiet moments of this Jon was able to calm himself a bit, with the help of steadying his breathing. He still shook here and there, but he felt himself become much more put together.  
  
“What… W-what do you mean? Your kind? Like J-Jane, right? And with claiming… why can’t you do that? I thought that’s what- I… I thought that’s what you all did. Claimed your vi- … claimed your victims-”  
  
“We just said we’d never hurt you,” came a fuzzed sigh, “look, it’s complicated but this place- it’s connected to something else – The Eye, Jane said? – and you’re it’s Archivist. there’s no way for you to just… switch to our god now.”  
  
Jon let out a deep sigh at that – much more steadying than it was annoyed – before steeling himself and looking intensely to Martin.  
  
“How much do you know about all of this, Martin? I want to – _**have to**_ – know.”  
  
There was an almost pleasant laugh that came from what was once Martin Blackwood.  
  
“Of course, Jon. Of course I’ll tell you everything I’ve learnt. What’s a researcher for…? And… where do you want me to start?”  
  
“… what… what was that about gods?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate any thoughts and comments on this tbh - fuueeelll meeeeeee - but also give me constructive criticism (if you want). Also next chapter will be more light-hearted? mostly? with some attempts at humour. stay tuned for whenever I wrangle my ADHD into behaving
> 
> some thoughts I have:
> 
> \- martin refuses to not use we pronouns for himself and jon is very adamant that martin is still his own singular person bc hes fucking scared and concerned and hurting for martin  
> \- the bees aren't actually all that different from normal bees. they're a nice bright yellow and very fluffy. absolute babies  
> \- i'm thinking jon is gonna try and see if he can reverse this. he's going to succumb MUCH quicker to the eye to get the answers he desperately wants, and will eventually be Jonathan “I’d Trade My Humanity For Yours” Sims. i dont know if i'll do this for this fic or end up making this into a series. but hey, things to look forward to? ideas to play around with? 
> 
> and last, but not least, thank you SO MUCH for reading this.


End file.
